


Dean discovers Bisexuality

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi Dean, Bisexual Dean, F/M, M/M, dean confused by his sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 16: Dean and originally posted on September 10, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Dean is dating Cas. That means he gay right? Except that he finds the waitress in this dinner attractive.





	Dean discovers Bisexuality

Dean is acting strange. They’re sitting in a diner after an uneventful hunt. At first Dean had been in a good mood. He’d been laughing and making jokes while presenting to Sam his theories on the success or failure of various 80s bands. He’d even been flirting with their waitress who’s pretty cute in a girl-next-door sort of way.

The change seemed to happen after Dean got a text from Cas. Sam could tell it was from Cas because Dean only got that special smile on his face when talking to the angel who had only recently become his boyfriend. When the waitress had come back with a refill of their drinks Dean had looked up from texting Cas and, more on autopilot than anything else, had graced her with one of his flirty smiles. Then, he freezes as if coming to some sort of realization. Now he won’t even look directly at her. Instead when she approaches the table he suddenly becomes very interested in the uninteresting wall decor or starts studying the menu as if he’ll be quizzed on it later.

“Dean, why are you acting strange?” Sam asks, exasperated with his brother’s behavior.

“What are you talking about I’m acting completely normal,” Dean says with an unconvincing panic in his voice.

“Would you like desert, hon?,” the waitress asks Dean.

“No…um…I gotta go…” Dean takes off out of the diner.

“Sorry about that,” Sam says to the confused waitress. He pays the check and goes out to the car to find Dean.

“Dude, what was that?” Sam asks.

“I’m with Cas,” Dean says.

“So?” Sam asks.

“I’m dating a guy. I’m gay. I can’t be attracted to the waitress.”

“Why not,” Sam asks.

“Did you miss the dating a guy part?”

“Dude, you know you can be attracted to both men and women?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you’re probably bisexual,” Sam says. There’s nothing wrong with that. You can still date Cas while finding both women and other men attractive. You just aren’t supposed to act on it the same way you wouldn’t act on attraction to other men if you were gay.”

“That makes sense,” Dean says with a smile.

Sam isn’t sure that Dean has fully accepted his sexuality, it wasn’t like this was something that their dad had been supportive about, but they will keep working on it.


End file.
